The Knight Twins
by Sally787
Summary: Being the new girl is hard. It's even harder when you've got two major problems: you pissed off the powerful twins in school, known as Kendall and Kory Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirabelle.**

Palm Woods High. That's the name of my new school and I don't like it. I looked it up on Google and found out that it's so elite that like nobody gets in. Wondering how _I _got in? Scholarship. So that makes me… a scholarship kid. This made me totally dread getting up in the morning.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I heard my step mother yell and I ignored her. Moments later she's in my room, pulling on my legs. "Up. Now." I mentally rolled my eyes and got up going to the shower. Once out of the shower I found an outfit, Khaki shorts and a cream coloured sweater, then I did my makeup and hair, which I put in a simple yet elegant bun.

"Anna! I'm ready!" I yelled as I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. I watched as my step mom's eyebrows scrunched together, signaling that she was not impressed with my outfit.

"Okay, Hun." She smiled which I'm sure was fake and offered to drive me to school. We walked to her car and drove to the school, where Anna almost got into a car accident with a porche. I won't blame Anna thought, because the porche came out of nowhere. The porche was shiny and new, as if it just came out of the dealership.

"Learn how to drive fucker!" I screamed out the front window which caused some looks from the "elite" students.

"Belle, don't embarrass your dad and I." I looked at her like she was crazy; I got into the school all by myself so... how would I embarrass her?

"Okay, thanks for driving me Anna." I noted as Anna pulled up on the entrance. She nods before driving away. I looked at the school for the first time, it was truly beautiful. I wonder what the inside will look like. I open the door and took in the beautiful interior. The lockers where perfectly set up on both sides of the walls. Not a single piece of paper littered the floor, the white tile floor shinned from being mopped at least four times a day, the ceilings where not lined with gum, but I didn't expect them to be anyway. Wow, this school is perfect. As I walked up the administration office, I noticed people staring at me. I wasn't the only new student was I?

"I'm new, Mirabelle Manning. I'm here for my schedule." The receptionist rolled her eyes and typed a few things into the computer.

"I see you're a scholarship kid…" She rolled her eyes yet again, like I didn't _deserve _to be in her presence. She handed me my schedule. I smiled back, about as fake as my step-mother did this morning. Then I looked at me schedule. My locker was 328, sounded like a good number. It was early enough to the point where nobody lined the halls. I start my "locker search" and accidently bump into someone. A girl with black and cherry locks to be exact.

"Sorry." I apologize before heading in a different direction.

"Not it's fine. Are you new?" I nodded. Obviously I _was _the only new girl at this school. "I'm Lucy Stone. I show the new kids around." I looked at her confused. They didn't really have welcoming committees in real life did they? I only thought that happened in movies.

"Mirabelle. But you could Belle." She smiled before looking at my hands.

"Let's see where your locker is. I mean the lockers here are amazing." I couldn't help but smile while I handed her my schedule. Within minutes, she's leading me down a hall with no activity what so ever around it.

"Here it is. Locker 328, probably the coolest and suckiest place to have a locker." I looked at Lucy again, confused. When Lucy saw my confused face, she explained. "_Them._" Was all she said. Was my locker next to complete idiots or something? I didn't understand.

"Who are _they_?" I watched as a smile formed on her lips.

"I can show you better than I could tell you." And with that she's leading me out to the front entrance. As I get there, I see girls. They're waiting for something. Scratch that, someone.

"Before _they_ come, I better give you a little heads up. They guys your about to see, run the school and the town. Okay?" Lucy started. I nodded signaling I understood. "Kendall and Kory Knight are leaders. Only they lead different things." Again, Lucy looked at me to make sure I was following. I still was. She stopped her talking the moment one hummer and a porche pulled up, they parked right next to each other and people started piling out. A blonde haired boy with jade orbs and one dimple in his left cheek came out of the car. Following him wad boy with beautiful hazel eyes and a comb, next to him is a Latino boy in a helmet and next to the Latino is a cute boy with spiked brown hair and cute dimples piled out of the hummer.

"Kendall Knight, he's the proclaimed leader of this boy band called Big Time Rush, James Diamond, Carlos Pena and Logan Mitchell are the boys who followed him. Don't miss with him, he could literally end your social life within seconds, Kendall basically runs this school. Okay? I mean you don't want to end up like Dustin right? " I nodded. Out of the porche came a blonde haired boy who had his locks concealed by a beanie. He also had jade orbs, only he had dimples in both of his cheeks. Following him was a blonde boy with brown eyes and a sort of charisma and next to him was a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"That's Kory Knight, he's the leader of this gang called LA Kings, Dak Zevon and Jett Stetson are the boys who followed him. Don't miss with him either, not only is his twin Kendall, he's total royalty. Their gang literally runs this side of LA. You know how Kendall could ruin your social life?" I nodded again; I didn't know exactly what to do. "Kory can just end your life." The second she finished speaking the bell rang. "See ya at lunch Kay?" I nodded as the Knight twins walked passed me with their "groups." I rolled my eyes and walked to my first period class, praying that I didn't have one or both of the Knight twins in my class.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Aye or Nye? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirabelle.**

I walked into my second period class and instantly I saw Lucy's black and cherry locks. _Thank God._ I thought as I walked over to her. She smiled.

"Hey Belle. How do you like Palm Woods High?" I sighed. "That bad?" This caused me to shake my head. The school wasn't bad. The teacher weren't bad; it's just that I didn't want to be here. I would rather be with my best friend Aubrey. Five minutes later the bell rang and everyone took seats just as the teacher started talking.

"Everyone partner up, this will be your partner for the next year, so make it someone you can deal with but also someone who you won't be talking to the whole class." Lucy and I look at each other and nodded. Glad I had a partner; being new I thought it wouldn't be so easy.

"The first assignment will be to write about your partner's summer's experience based on the information they give you. Start now."

"What did—"I interrupted Lucy.

"How do you tell them apart?" I quizzed. It was something that had been nagging at my gut. They're both really powerful, but I couldn't help that noticed that they're both really different.

"The Knight twins?" I gave her the "duhh" look. Unless there were other twins at this school who were unbelievably attractive and powerful. "In looks or personality? Or both?"

"Both." I settled on.

"For one, Kendall almost never wears a beanie; Kory never leaves the house without one. Kendall has only one dimple, in his left cheek, Kory has dimples in both his cheeks. Kendall and Kory have different clothing styles … Oh! Kendall is never without James, Carlos or Logan; the same goes for Kory, he's never without Dak or Jett. As for personality wise, Kendall is super relaxed and calm a lot thought he will ruin you if he has to. Dustin, know that all too well. Kory is sort of a rebel. He's quiet so you never know what he's thinking and that's scary because he can end your life in a second. Apart, they're both equally powerful, but together… if they were against you together… it wouldn't be good. " It took thirty seconds for all of that to sink in. I looked at Lucy again, the way she talked about Kendall, it seemed…

"Although they don't agree on a lot of things, they agree on one thing at that's their little sister. Katie Knight. She comes here." I nodded.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I inquired and then saw her face. Her look said it all.

"I used to date Kendall, until he got back with his ex _Jo Taylor._" I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Sorry." Lucy shook her head.

"No it's fine. Over all it took me about six months to tell the difference." I looked away from Lucy, just in time to see Kendall Knight? I wasn't sure; the dirty blonde fella didn't have a beanie.

"Kory, you're late. I hope you have a pass." So it was Kory? I should really learn the difference.

"We all know that I don't." Kory rolled his eyes and walked to the empty desk in the back of the class.

"Then you have detention." Mr. Montana stated. The moment the teacher said that, you could hear the "oohs" from all the students. I looked over at Kory and watched (intently) as he raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Really? Then I guess we'll have a new teacher soon." Kory smirked; I looked at Lucy and noticed her nodding. Kory was serious? The teacher's coffee coloured orbs widen. He too knew Kory's threat was all too real.

"I'll talk to you after class Kory." The teacher responded with. Probably didn't want to end up in the river or something.

**/**

"But I don't want to sit next to her!" Five minutes into class and that's what I have to hear coming out of Jo Taylor's mouth. It seems at Palm Woods High that having partners is a big thing. That's pretty big since she's dating Kendall Knight. The teacher and I looked at her. Ms. Green looking at her like she's crazy, me, taking in her perfectness. Like everything about her was perfect, from her perfectly arched eyebrows, to the way her hair landed perfectly on her shoulders.

"And why not Ms. Taylor?" Ms. Green quizzed while waiting for an answer.

"She's a scholarship kid... I _deserve _to be sitting with Kendall." She pointed to the green eyed boy in the back of the class room. Did all Knight Kids sit in the back? "She's just ughh!" This time I looked at Jo like she was crazy.

"Excuse me, but I'm sitting right here and just because I'm a scholarship kid doesn't mean you can talk to me any kind of way you want." I clarified and watched as her smirk went bye bye.

"Actually because you're a scholarship kid I can talk to you anyway I want. You can't even afford to be in this school…" Jo went on and on until someone stopped her.

"Geez! Just leave her alone." Everyone eyes went to the girl in the back. She had long, brown locks, which she had curled and big, bright brown orbs. Who was she? "I'm tired of you bashing on people you don't know! I can't believe my brother is dating someone like you." So this was the famous Katie Knight? Katie's attention then went to me. "You can be my partner if you'd like." I nodded. Anything was better than being Jo Taylor's partner. I moved to sit next to Katie, the whole class looking at me.

"Thank…" I was interrupted by Jo. She just cannot keep her mouth shut.

"Why are you sticking up for her Katie? I knew you were a _loser._" My mouth parted a little when she said that. But Katie seemed hardly phased by it.

"_Jo_…" Was all Kendall said before Jo started apologizing to Katie, which caused Katie to smile.

"Thanks big brother."

"Anytime baby sis." Katie then focused her attention on me.

"I'm Katie by the way." She stated while she offered her hand out.

"Mirabelle." I responded while shaking her hand. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"You're welcome, anytime to can help someone against Jo, I'm in." It's barely my first day and I already managed to make two friends _and _piss off someone as popular as Jo Taylor.

**More Comments = Faster Updates. **

**A/N: Thank you to Austin Morgan for reviewing!**

**I don't Own Big Time Rush.**


End file.
